A Boo Christmas Story
by VivianShadowGirl
Summary: A story that I wrote in 2008 for my dad, I hope you like it. Have a Merry Chirstmas!


I wrote this story back in 2008. I didn't want to stare it with everyone at first. But now, I do. A gift for everyone, I own the story but not the char. Well, I do own some of them.

And have yourself a Merry Christmas!

* * *

><p>A Boo Christmas Story<p>

By: VivianShadowGirl

Rated K

Plot: When a troubled Boo named Booanic lost the happiness and joy after something awful happened ten years ago on Christmas Eve, King Boo taught him a lesson he'll never forget.

In the mansion where all of the ghosts which are called boos live, as well as all the other ghosts that live there everybody was getting ready for the best holiday: Christmas.

In the forgotten forest, three best friends name Liz, Jarvis, and Boolossus were finding the perfect tree to decorate.

Even King Boo, the king of Boos, was excited about Christmas too. He was writing down Christmas cards for everyone in the mansion.

But there was one Boo who didn't like Christmas. His name was Booanic (get it? Titanic?) Ten years ago his parents and little brother were murdered on Christmas Eve, and it wasn't bad enough he was young when it happened.

After finding the right size tree for decorating, the three friends along with ten other Boos came in the mansion's foyer. LB was laughing because each of them was covered in snow and looked like they had a snowball fight.

Boolossus chucked as well, "Hey LB, Daddy says that after the Christmas Eve lunch we will have a snowball fight."

LB grinned and went to help with the tree.

…

King Boo was in Booanic's room, talking to the upset Boo. "I know you're very upset now, but tomorrow is Christmas Eve. And I invited Petey Piranha and Lady Bow over to join us this year. Please Booanic, join us as well."

"No, you saw me, remember? My family didn't deserve to die!" Booanic snapped, but wiped some tears out of his eyes.

King Boo sighed, "You're right." This made Booanic stare, "It isn't right for a family to die, even on Christmas. But whatever you want to do… That's fine with me." Then he left.

Booanic watched the door, hoping King Boo returns to say something else. Then his frown turned into a small smile, "Maybe…" then his small smile grew, "King Boo is right! Everyone like me has problems too!"

And he took off in hoping he can help with the tree.

…

It was dark out now, and the mansion has suddenly turned very merry indeed. Lights were all over the inside and outside the mansion; the doors were covered with Christmas wrapping paper, and the tree in the middle of the foyer was almost complete.

Booanic came down smiling as he saw his Boo friends and King Boo, who was really shocked about seeing the ghost.

So he let Booanic put the star on the top of the tree. Then after all that Jarvis and eight other Boos sang a song that Jarvis wrote for this year.

"_It's Christmas, Christmas, Christmas time! Stare the joy with friends!_

_It's lots of fun and really cool to celebrate Christmas time!_

_Spend time with your family and friends if you like,_

_But don't get left behind!_

_It's Christmas, Christmas, Christmas time! Stare the joy with friends!_

_It's lots of fun and really cool to celebrate Christmas time!_

_On Christmas Eve, when you all sleep in your beds, dream of lots and lots of nice things._

_Then on Christmas day you'll wake up and find lots of goodies and toys!_

_It's Christmas, Christmas, Christmas time! Stare the joy with friends!_

_It's lots of fun and really cool to celebrate Christmas time!_

_It's Christmas, Christmas, Christmas time! Stare the joy with friends!_

_It's lots of fun and really cool to celebrate Christmas time!_

_It's lots of fun and really cool to celebrate Christmas time!"_

Everyone chapped and cheered as the song ended, LB and Boolet kissed under the mistletoe, BB and Boolossus were teaching Booanic how to play Wii Sports, and King Boo was watching them.

Christmas Eve came, Lady Bow and Petey Piranha arrived with some gifts, and everyone was partying til the Christmas Eve lunch.

After the big meals, everyone went outside for the snowball fights. King Boo, Lady Bow, and Petey Piranha were laughing at some weak throws and hits on the face and such.

They did that til the evening came. Liz was planning a Christmas movie and hot chocolates for drinks. Booanic helped her with the drinks, as he gave a drink to King Boo; who smiled "I'm proud of you."

Booanic was please, and glad that he got back his joy of the holidays once more.

When the movie ended and the cups washed, all of the Boos and ghosts went to bed. Booanic was dreaming about his family, talking to him in the spirit world that they are so proud of him and they love him very much.

Then the Boo was awoken by LB and Boolet, "Wake up! Wake up! It's morning! It's Christmas morning!"

Booanic got out of bed and followed the little Boos, when he got to the foyer he couldn't believe his eyes.

There was King Boo, Liz, and the rest of the ghosts. They were having lots of fun handing out presents to each other.

When King Boo saw Booanic, he handed him a present. "Merry Christmas Booanic."

_This,_ Booanic thought happily, _is the best Christmas ever!_


End file.
